BRITTANA
by Heyaarmy1
Summary: Basically I have ideas for scenes for Brittana getting back together. This fics will be chapters of different scenes. Hope you enjoy and review
1. Beautiful Cause You Love Me

Brittany was sitting in the auditorium thinking about her life. She knew she loved Sam but she didn't know if it was I'm in love with you love or I love you but as more of a best friend love. One thing she knew for sure was she was madly in love with Santana, she couldn't deny it. The blonde knew Santana still loved her and she was just as scared about not having her with her everyday like they were used to but the breakup really hurt Brittany and as much as she wanted to jump back with Santana her head kept telling her it was to risky. She sat there looking at the two pictures in her hands. One was her and Santana cuddling last year in the choir room the other was her and Sam pulling funny faces and hugging. Both made her smile but she felt like the smiles were different like the meant two completely different things. Brittany's phone went of and brought her back to reality. She checked the message and see it was from her boyfriend. He was aking if she wanted to come hang out with all the old club members but the dancer wanted to be alone she was so confused, sure Sam and Santana were totally cool with each other but Brittany couldn't handle being with both of them at the same time. She felt like she was cheating on Santana when she was there sitting beside Sam but at the same time if she sat with Santana she felt like she was being a bad girlfriend to Sam. Brittany decided to go with an easy answer, she typed back no busy with stuff in the auditorium. After she replied Brittany decided it was time to work things out, she needed to decided who she wanted to be, did she want to be cheerleader Brittany who was top of the school dating Sam Evens? or did she want to be grownup Brittany who would be wearing normal clothes and possible dating Santana Lopez?.

Sam had just gotten a reply from Brittany and right away he knew something was up. The text was so unlike any text you normally get from Brittany when she's ok. He was trying to think of anything that could possible have made his girlfriend upset he couldn't think of anything.

"Sam, are you ok?. You look a little off". Quinn pointed out before coming and rubbing Sam's shoulder. He just looked up at the small blonde. "Sam you know you can talk to us what's up"?. Quinn asked again.

"I donno. Brittany doesn't want to come hang out with us" he replied. Quinn and everyone else apart from Santana let out a laugh.

"Sam just cause she's your girlfriend doesn't mean she wants to hang out all the time". Puck laughed ruffling Sam's blonde short hair.

"you guys don't get it. It's not the fact she doesn't want to hang out it's the text that's bothering me". Santana's immediately walked over to Sam and asked to see the message. Her face fell after she finished reading.

"Santana"?. The room full of people questioned.

"Sam's right this aint a good text. We need to go see if Brittany's ok" the latina stated before motioning for everyone to follow. The decided to go stand back stage in the auditorium so Brittany couldn't see them but they could see her.

On stage Brittany had projected the two pictures onto the wall and was standing in the middle facing both of them. She took a deep breath in before she nodded towards the piano letting Brad know she was ready to sing.. The music started flowing through the room and Brittany swayed from side to side a little before she snag the first part.

**Standing over the basin**

**I've been washing my face in**

**Jet black mascara racing**

**Down my face till I taste it.**

Santana and Sam held there hands up making sure everyone who was whispering stopped so they could all listen. Back on stage Brittany was already emotional and was trying to fight back the tears.

**Staring at my reflection **

**Every slight imperfection**

**Staring back at me**

**Naked as a girl can be.**

Santana's heard broke the moment she heard the words leave Brittany's mouth. She wanted nothing more than to run out onto the stage and kiss her all over her face. She remembered that Brittany wasn't her's anymore, and her heart sank a little more. Sam stood there trying to put the pieces together.

**And who would have thought**

**That I'd be so content **

**In my own skin**

Brittany wrapped her arms around herself as she sang the lines. She had her eyes shut totally unaware behind the curtain her x girlfriend and her current boyfriend were both watching her with puzzled but sad looks on their faces. As the chorus began the tears the dancer had been tyring to hold back finally escaped and flowed freely running down her cheeks.

**Right now the whole world could call me ugly**

**So what, to you I'm not**

**You don't love me because I'm beautiful **

**Oh no **

**I'm beautiful cause you love me**

Sam could bet money that everyone was crying. He knew he was, he could see Santana and Quinn and he could here all the sniffling behind him. He took a deep breath trying to compose himself. Back on stage Brittany was pointing at both of the images on the wall. She knew the next verses would determine her choice of who she was going to be. As the break came to it's end she got ready for the next verse and turned to look directly at the image of Santana and herself..

**I can tell you the deepest and darkest of my secrets**

**Knowing that you will keep it and it wont change our feelings**

**Every mark on my body**

**You know every inch of me**

**All the parts that I used to hate you glorify.**

Brittany was still crying but to her she knew what she had to do now. Everything was becoming clear. Back stage Sam was listening to the words of the song and he began to think himself. Santana and the others still had no idea. Brittany thought she had to finish the song and sort her life out.

**There's a new **

**Meaning to freedom **

**When I'm with you.**

**Right now the whole world could call me ugly**

**So what, to you I'm not**

**You don't love me because I'm beautiful **

**Oh no**

**I'm beautiful cause you love me**

**Beautiful cause you love me**

Sam had just clicked things into place. He looked over to see Quinn smiling at him, he smiled back. Santana was nodding her head to the words mouthing yes you are. Sam could tell she was referring to Brittany.

**There's a new **

**Meaning to freedom**

**When I'm with you**

Brittany took a finally deep breath in before she sang the chorus for the last time.

**Right now the whole world could call me ugly**

**So what, to you I'm not**

**You don't love me because I'm beautiful **

**Oh no**

**I'm beautiful cause you love me**

**Beautiful cause you love me**

The music came to an end. Brittany walked over to the projector that had the picture of her and Sam and she turned it off. She walked over to the bin and pulled it into the middle of the stage. She ripped the picture in half and threw it in the bin. She ripped her cheerio top of and it went into the bin to. Brittany always wore clothes under her cheerio top and trousers in case she was too hot. She ripped her trousers off to and of course like everything else it went int the bin. She was now wearing a short strapped vest top with shorts and trainers so she took off her trainers and left them beside the bin. She went to her bag pack and took out a pair of heels. Brittany thought of herself as transformed, she knew who she wanted to be. Brittany was now ready to be grownup Brittany. She needed to call things off with Sam and go for it with Santana.

Back stage Santana and the rest of the old members stood wide eyed while Sam walked out to the stage. They watched as he tapped Brittany's shoulder and the began talking.

"Britt I seen the whole thing as did everyone" Sam said.

"Yeah"? The dancer questioned.

"Britt, I know we weren't going to last I know you still love Santana" Sam said in a hush tone while rubbing Brittany's arm.

"Sam, you're still hung up on Quinn,we liked the closeness and the idea of being there for each other. I think we thought since we're so close we could date and all our problems would go away" Brittany stated.

"I know. Brittany I do love you but I think as a sister. We can't do this any more it's unfair to both of us and Santana" Sam said.

"Sam I love you as a brother. Quinn is totally digging you. I want Santana so the only thing for us to do is breakup. But we're always able to hang out and chat. Nothing is weired between us right?" Brittany asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"course not Brittany, now go win Santana back and I'll clear everyone else away. We can meet up later". Sam laughed. Brittany kissed his cheek and he smiled and walked off.

Moments later Santana was standing facing Brittany. Both girls didn't know what to say. Santana looked more nervous then Brittany. She was about to ask a question when she felt soft lips on her own. The kiss was slow but very Passionate. Santana had missed this so much, she bet herself up everyday since she broke it off in the choir room that day. The girls pulled back when oxygen became an issue, the placed their heads together.

"I love you Santana. I missed you so much and I would do anything for you to be mine again. Please will you be my girlfriend again"? Brittany asked. Her voice was so soft, Santana could tell she was scared.

"Brittany I've wanted nothing more. I love you too. I hated myself for what I did to you, to us. But I want to be with you. We're gonna make it work because we're Brittana and nobody can keep us apart". Santana cried before hugging Brittany.

"was that a yes"? Brittany questioned razing her eyebrow while smirking.

"it's not a yes, it's a massive yes" Santana replied back before knocking Brittany over into a hug.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really want a scene like this to happen. In case you're wondering the song Brittany sang was Beautiful Cause You Love Me by Girls Aloud. Review please **


	2. You're still the one

Brittany and Santana were sitting in the choir room talking. Brittany really missed Santana, the more time she spent with her the more she wished she had fought for them when Santana was breaking up with her. Although Santana said she was fine with Brittany dating Sam, the blonde knew she wasn't. Brittany actually wasn't all the thrilled to be dating him either. She loved Sam but as a friend, they were goofy together and she never had to worry about being herself around him. Brittany had been thinking over the last few days, was it really fair to be using Sam? She only said yes to dating him because he made her feel less sad and made her smile. Before she could think about anything else she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up so see Santana smiling at her.

"Britt, you ok. You seem far away". Santana asked giving the blondes hand a squeeze.

"I'm fine San, I was just thinking that's all". Brittany replied giving Santana her best fake smile.

"ok, but you know if you're having problems with trouty mouth, I mean Sam you can talk to me right". This time it was Santana's turn to fake smile. She hated the fact Brittany and Sam were dating, she knew it was kinda her fault. One for dumping Brittany in the first place and two for saying it was ok to date other people.

"I know but me and Sam are fine". The dancer smiled.

"anyway how's New Youk? How's living with Kurt and Rachel? Brittany asked. She really wanted to know as much about Santana as she could. She loved Santana's voice she could listen to it all day.

"it's good. I mean I miss you Britt, but I can come back and see you when I want. Berry is ok I mean she's still very annoying but I guess we're kinda friends. Lady Hummel is still as Kurt as he was, only thing that's different is the fact he has a job". Santana answered. The latina really missed Brittany she wanted to spend as much time with her as possible but she knew Brittany's lunch was nearly over and she would have to go to class soon.

Minuets later Sam walked threw the choir room door, giving both girls a smile. He walked over to Brittany and kissed her cheek. "Britt we gotta go we can't be late for maths" Sam said as he took hold of Brittany's hand.

"bye Santana" Sam said as the couple began heading towards the door.

"bye San I'll see you later" Brittany added as she left the room.

After class Brittany and Sam were sitting doing homework in the library. Brittany had been doing a lot of thinking between the last couple of classes and she decided to do the right thing. So she shut her text book and took Sam's hands in her own.

"Sam we need to talk".

"Brittany, what's wrong? Sam asked as a worried look took over his face.

"Sam, I can't do this any more", the dancer whispered.

"you can't do what? The homework?" he questioned.

"no, Sam I can't do this anymore, Brittany repeated pointing between herself and Sam.

"why"? Was all Sam could say.

"I do love you Sam I really do. But I love you as a friend, You asked me out and I was so upset and you made me feel less broken and sad, you made me laugh so I thought what harm could come from saying yes. I now realize it's not fair to either of us. You especially, you're an amazing guy Sam. Girls will be lucky to be with you. I can't do this any more cause I feel like I'm using you. My hearts not it us it never was". Brittany admitted as she began to cry.

"Brittany". Sam said tyring to gain her attention. "Britt, he repeated again. This time she looked up at him. Sam was smiling.

"it's ok I had a feeling that when you said yes you weren't in love with me. I know you still love Santana. I want you to be happy. I'm glad our relationship is the way it is. It wasn't a lie because you do care for me. I was here for you. You felt better when you were with me. A relationship works like that. A true relationship has other parts to it though, ours always lacked them. I knew we were never gonna last Brittany. I admit while I wish we could be , we're not meant to be. You're meant to be with Santana. You're soul mates". Sam explained. Brittany attacked him in a massive hug.

"you're the best Sam. I love you", the blonde said as she laughed while Sam tickled her sides.

"I love you to Britt. You're gonna go think of a way to ask Santana to be with you again. I'm gonna tell her to meet you in the choir room at three. You better do me proud and when I next see you , I better be seeing the proud girlfriend of Santana Lopez. Not the pathetic Brittany who's single and smells. Sam said with a laugh.

Brittany playfully smacked Sam's head. "hey, I won't let you down Sam". They hugged before Sam left to go find Santana. Brittany sat there and wondered what she could do. She suddenly thought of a great song to sing, and she was going to need a ring.

At three Santana was sitting in the choir room. She wondered why and what Brittany could possible need to tell her. She heard piano music begin to play. Brittany walked into the room and sat on a chair facing Santana before she began to speak.

**When I first say you, I saw love**

**And the first time you touched ,me I felt love.**

**And after all this time, you're still the one I love.**

Brittany took Santana's hands in her own, Santana smiled widely. Brittany smiled back before she began to sing.

**Looks like we made it.**

**Look how far we've come my baby.**

**We mighta took the long way.**

**We knew we'd get there someday**

Santana was crying silently. Brittany moved her hand to gently wipe the tears away from Santana's eye's.

**They said, "I bet they'll never make it".**

**But just look at us holding on.**

**We're still together.**

**Still going in strong.**

Brittany looked Santana directly in the eye's before singing the chorus.

**You're still the one I run to**

**The one that I belong to **

**You're still the one I want for life**

**You're still the one that I love**

**The only one I dream of**

**You're still the one I kiss good night,**

Santana couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She felt so happy listening to Brittany singing. The song summed up how she felt about the blonde to.

**Ain't nothin' better **

**We beat the odds together**

**I'm glad we didn't listen**

**Look what we would be missin'**

Brittany was crying to but she was determine to get to the end of the song. It really did hit home and sum up how she felt about Santana.

**They said "I bet they'll never make it".**

**But just look at us holding on.**

**We're still together. **

**Still going in strong.**

Brittany offered her hand to Santana, the latina took it happily. Brittany led them to the middle of the room and they began swaying to the song together as Brittany kept singing.

**You're still the one I run to.**

**The one that I belong to.**

**You're still the one I want for life.**

**You're still the one that I love.**

**The only one I dream of.**

**You're still the one I kiss good night.**

Santana rested her head in Brittany's neck as they continued to sway to the music.

**You're still the one.**

As the instrumental part of the music came they swayed together never missing a beat never letting go if one and other.

**You're still the one I run to.**

**The one that I belong to.**

**You're still the one I want for life.**

**You're still the one that I love.**

**The only one I dream of.**

**You're still the one I kiss good night.**

As the song was coming to an end Brittany led Santana back to her seat before she sat down in front of her. Eye contact never breaking between the two.

**So glad we made it.**

**Look how far we've come my baby.**

Santana was speechless. She couldn't stop crying and she was so incredibly happy. Before she had a chance to say anything Brittany was down on one knee. She was holding out a silver ring that had the words Britt and San for life in graved into it. Santana let out a gasp.

"Santana, I've missed you so much. We we're so stupid. We belong together. I love you with everything I am. I'm not complete with out you, we can make it. We just need each other, nobody can tell us to be apart, distance will not stand in the way of us and our future. Don't worry I'm not proposing. I just want to make a promise to be there for you though the ruff times the good times and all the challenges in life. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend proudly so?."

"Yes Britt. A million times yes. I want nothing more than to be with you". Santana said as she got up and let Brittany place the ring on her finger. The girls then shared a long overdue kiss.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't you think Sam was very lovely? In case you don't know the song Brittany sang was You're still the one. By Shania Twain.**


	3. Right here waiting for you

_Dear Diary _

_Me and Santana have been together for about two weeks. I broke up with Sam after Santana came back and fought for me, of course she had to dump her girlfriend to. I'm so happy right now and I really think my life is starting to slowly come back together. Santana quit collage and is living with her mum and dad she say's she's waiting until after I graduate before doing anything with her life. Part of me thinks she's being so sweet and romantic the other half of me thinks I'm being selfish I should be pushing her towards her dreams in New York. I know it's gonna make us long distance again but I love Santana and I want her to follow her dreams. Diary I think tomorrow I'm gonna have this conversation with her. I gotta go I'm meeting Santana for dinner ;) PS - LT stop smoking._

The next day Santana and Brittany are sitting in the choir room at lunch. Santana's playing with Brittany's hands, she keeps leaning down to kiss them and carefully nipping at the skin. The girl's haven't talked since they entered the room, they've communicated through touch. Brittany leans in and kisses Santana slowly but with loads of passion, the kiss last several minuets. The dancer pulls back first resting her head against Santana's.

"San, we need to talk about something", the dancer says. She can feel Santana stiffen at the words, the latina slowly pulls back so she's looking directly at the blonde.

"Britt"? She says. Brittany can tell with the way say said her name Santana is scared and already preparing herself for the worst. Brittany knowns if she hears something she doesn't want to hear her walls will go back up.

"Santana I love you with everything I am and hope to be but sweetie I will not let you waste a year of your life waiting for me to graduate. I want you to go to New York and chase your dreams". Brittany says stroking the tanned skin with her thumb.

"no, Britt I wont leave you again. I done it one and look where it got us. We broke up and you dated trouty and I dated some chick from collage. No I wont have it". Santana replies tears forming in her eyes already.

"Santana, I'm telling you something I will never be able to be happy with us fully until you're living your dream, I'm holding you back. I want you to do this for me and yourself. Do it for us babe. Show everyone that our relationship can stand anything. Show them that long distance tore us apart one and that it will never do it again. Prove all the hater wrong San, please". Brittany argued back. Although she wanted to push her girlfriend to live her dreams the conversation wasn't any less painful for her.

Santana was crying, she flung herself into Brittany and just cried. The blonde did the one thing she knew would work. She just held her and let her cry, she placed kisses on her head and mumbled soothing words into her ears, Brittany knew when Santana was ready to talk she would. Twenty minuets later Santana had stoped crying and was nested into the blonde's neck. She sat up and took the pale hands in her own.

"babe, I'm so scared that we're gonna lose us again. Britt I lost you one and it nearly killed me, I can't go though it again. Britt what happens if I go and I make it and I can't get home as often? What will happen with us? I just can't lose you again Britt, I can't I wont". Santana sobbed. Brittany was crying now to, she had no idea that Santana was thinking about all this.

"baby, look nobody said it was easy, it was never said that we would just be together and see each other at this time and that. I knew that and you did to. San our relationship has never been easy, even when we could see each other everyday. We fought by all these battles to be together and yes we got knocked down once and it took us a while to get back up but we're together we're going strong. I love you Santana and yes it's going to be tough but I'll visit you every weekend and we can talk on the phone all the time. Santana all you need to know is where ever you are I'll be right here waiting for you". Brittany said before they kissed each other. Brittany looked Santana right in the eye and mouthed this is for you before she pulled away and got up to sing.

**Oceans apart day after day**

**And I slowly go insane**

**I hear your voice on the line**

**But it doesn't stop the pain.**

Brittany is looking up singing to Santana she knowns the lyrics are not the most pleasant to sing but the words really hit home for her. They're so true.

**If I see you next to never**

**How can we say forever**

Santana can't help but cry the lyrics of the song sum up everything she's afraid of, but she has to wonder why Brittany has chosen this song to sing.

**Where ever you go**

**What ever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**What ever it takes **

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

Brittany takes Santana's hand in her own, she knows the song is not a typically happy son but she means every word. She wants Santana to chance her dream even if it means not seeing her all the time like she's so used to.

**I took for granted, all the times**

**That I thought would last somehow**

**I hear the laughter, I taste the tears**

**But I can't get near you now**

Brittany makes Santana sit on her lap, the latina cuddles into her girlfriend and cries while the dancer keeps singing. Brittany keeps her arms wrapped around Santana like if she were to let go the girl on her lap would disappear.

**Oh, can't you see it baby**

**You got me goin' crazy**

Santana lets out a little chuckle and Brittany can't help but smile.

**Where ever you go**

**What ever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**What ever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

Brittany knows she's crying she can feel the wetness on here cheeks but she doesn't care. The only thing that matters is Santana, Santana is still nested into Brittany but she's looking up half crying half smiling at the blonde.

**I wonder how we can survive this romance**

**But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance**

Brittany pulls Santana up and they two girls waltz around to the piano music, they're bodies as close as possible. Santana is smiling, so it Brittany. Both girls still have tears falling down their cheeks but the know it's happy tears.

**Oh can't you see it baby**

**You've got me goin' crazy**

Brittany bops Santana on the nose making the smaller girl scrunch her nose.

**Where ever you go**

**What ever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

The music is coming to an end, the dancer stops dancing and looks her girlfriend right in the eye.

**Waiting for you.**

"Britt that was so beautiful", Santana says before kissing her girlfriend. "Thankyou".

"thanks San, now I mean every word of that song. We may be apart and yes it's a risk and a test on our relationship but I believe we can make it. And as always I will be right here waiting for you". Brittany says before she is being attacked by Santana. The girls happily sit and make out in the choir room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This one is one of my favourite ideas I've had for a Brittana scene. In case you don't know the song was Right here waiting for you by Richard Marx. **


	4. Tragedy to Untouchable

Brittany and Tina were sitting in the lunch hall. They'd just come from history and both girls were trying to wake back up. Tina had noticed how different Brittany had been acting lately, she could tell something was bothering the blonde and she felt like it was her duty to find out. Tina was trying to plan out what to say, she didn't want to say something that could upset or offend the dancer.

"Britt, are you ok?" Tina asked. Brittany just gave her a confused look and smiled. Tina took that as a cue to continue. "it's just you've been acting unlike yourself and I'm worried. You know if there's something wrong you can talk to me right" she said offering the dancer a warm smile.

Brittany just huffed and shook her head from side to side. She let out a fake laugh. "Tina I've not been fine for ages, I'm getting by though so can you just drop it". Brittany said with a little too much force, she seen Tina wince at how cold and emotionless her voice was.

"Brittany just talk to me. I'm trying to help you," Tina gently added. She knew Brittany was really sensitive and would block her completely if she pushed too much.

Brittany looked up and met Tina's eyes , her blue eyes glistened with tears. Tina was really pushing her emotions to the edge, she knew she couldn't keep up the barrier that was holding her emotions in. The blonde took in a shaky breath and laughed a little , "Tina my life is one big tragedy, it's a joke", Brittany slowly said while blinking back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"why is it a tragedy Brittany? , the smaller girl asked genuinely curious to why Brittany's perfect life was making her unhappy. Brittany didn't say anything so Tina continued. "You're dating Sam, you're head of the Cheerios and one of the most popular girls in school". Tina stated. Brittany just shook her head from side to side, she knew nobody would understand.

"Tina I have all these things, I know I should be happy but I'm not. I cannot and I will not ever be happy again. I'm not even alive, I'm half dead". The dancer whispered the last part hoping Tina would let it slide.

"wait what do you mean you're half dead?".

Brittany let out a weak laugh, she found it funny how confused the girl was. "Tina, Santana wasn't just my best friend or my girlfriend. She was part of who I am, she compleats me. The emptiness I've felt all my life was gone the second I met her. I knew from the day we first laid eyes on one and other that this girl was going to bring me uter joy and be a part of me for the rest of my life. The whole breakup thing broke me, it's killed part of who I am. The only way I ever see myself being fully alive again is if we get back together but that's never gonna happen". Brittany finished wiping the tears from her eyes. "I need to go to Cheerios, I'll see you later. With that Brittany got up and left Tina speechless. Tina couldn't believe how sweet and heartbreaking Brittany's confession was. Tina knew one thing she was going to help bring Brittany back. Brittana were getting back together even if she had to break hearts in the prosses.

Tina's POV

Brittana will be back. First things frist I need to tell Santana. I thought to myself. Lucky from me Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes were all back From a couple of weeks so it was the perfect time to fix things. I was on my way to the choir room cause I had to meet with Mercedes we were meant to be going shopping but true love is more important. I entered the choir room and to my luck all the old Glee girls were here. I wasn't going to tell Santana anything Brittany said it seemed unfair , it should come from Brittany not me I thought as I walked over to hug them.

"hey guys", I greeted.

"Tina!" they all yelled in unison.

"are we ready to get our shop on girl?" Mercedes asked.

"sorry M, shoppings gonna have to wait." I replied quickly . She gave me a confused look. so I thought I might as well continue. "I have stuff I gotta deal with, it popped up last minuet and I can't get out if it. It's gonna take a lot of work." I finished, I was trying hard not to give anything away.

"what do you mean stuff popped up?" Rachel asked scrunching her face up. Santana and Quinn razed their eye-browns. I couldn't think of a reply but then something hit me. Brittany's at cheerio practice, I can take them there. I'm still curious to see this new routine Britt's been working on.

"I told Brittany I'd come watch her cheerio practice today. She's been working on a new routine all week." I was meant with smiles, yes they bought it.

"wait Britt's cheerio Captain?" Mercedes blurted out. Quinn and Santana's faces lit up.

"yeah she is. And if I do say so myself she's the best the schools ever had. No offence Quinn, Santana." I giggled.

"well let's go see Britt in action." Santana excitedly said she looked so happy. I could tell she still loved Brittany.

We all walked quickly towards the gym. I stopped everyone before we went it. "I have a confession to make. Brittany doesn't know about us watching her routine. In fact she said nobody was ever meant to see it." I closed my eyes waiting to be yelled at or maybe hit for lying. Instead Quinn just grabbed my arm and yanked me inside. We quickly made our way up to the top of the bleachers, we sat down, none of us talked. Just as Quinn was about to music started to play and the cheerios appeared in the middle of the floor. Brittany was in the center and she lead the dance. All the girls bodies rolled in perfect motion as they each done a back flip. Brittany took center and began singing much to all our suprise.

**Here at night**

**In a lost and lonely part of town**

**Held in time**

**In wad of tears I slowly drown**

The cheerios all down a spin before going back to a stands and shaking their hips.

**Going home**

**I just can't make it all alone**

**I really should be holding you**

**Holding you, loving you**

**Loving you.**

They split into two different lines and done so sync dancing while Brittany done her free styling while she sang. I felt the emotion of the song, I wondered how Santana was taking it. I looked round and saw her looking upset but confused.

**Tragedy **

**When the feelings gone and you can't go on **

**It's tragedy**

**When the morning cries and you don't know**

**Why it's bare**

The cheerios and Brittany were all doing a dance involving their hands. It looked very complicated. They then all crowded round Brittany and picked her up. Brittany was facing us.

**With no - one to love you**

**You're going nowhere.**

I think Brittany noticed us but she didn't stop instead she jumped back down and her and the rest of the cheerios began doing the dance with their hands again while their hips swayed from side to side.

**Tragedy **

**When you lose control and you got no soul**

**It's tragedy**

**When the morning cries and you don't know**

**Why it's hard to bare**

Brittany along with two other cheerios began walking up the bleachers towards us while the others continued to dance in perfect sync.

**With no-one beside you**

**You're goin' nowhere**

Brittany was now standing in front of us. She and the other two cheerios were moving their hips while their arms moved from side to side.

**Night and day**

**There's a burnin' down inside of me**

Brittany looked Santana right in the eyes.

**Burnin' love**

**With a yearning that won't let me be**

Brittany and the two cheerios made their way back to the floor where they all began dancing together again.

**Down I go**

**And I just can't take it all alone**

**I really should be holding you**

**Holding you, Loving you**

**Loving You**

When Brittany sang the loving you part she was looking right and Santana. Each time the latina's face burst into a smile but when Brittany looked away Santana's face fell. I could tell how much they loved each other.

**Tragedy **

**When the feelings gone and you can't go on **

**It's tragedy**

**When the morning cries and you don't know**

**Why it's bare**

Brittany and the cheerleaders were dancing their asses off yet none of the stopped or looked tired.

**With no - one to love you**

**You're going nowhere.**

It was coming to the end of the cheerio routine and Brittany looked very emotional like if she were to stop she would just break down. I knew it was probably because this song and routine were letting her bring all her emotions out.

**Tragedy **

**When you lose control and you got no soul**

**It's tragedy**

**When the morning cries and you don't know**

**Why it's hard to bare**

The other Cheerios actually started to leave which confused all of us. The routine was still going on. But everyone's confusion soon faded as we seen Brittany coming towards us alone. She stood right in-front of us. She wasn't even dancing anymore , just singing.

**Tragedy **

**When the feelings gone and you can't go on **

**It's tragedy**

**When the morning cries and you don't know**

**Why it's bare**

Again Brittany's eyes met Santana's.

**With no - one to love you**

**You're going nowhere.**

**Tragedy **

**When you lose control and you got no soul**

**It's tragedy**

**When the morning cries and you don't know**

**Why it's hard to bare**

Brittany and Santana's eye contact never broke.

**With no - one to love you**

**You're going nowhere.**

The music faded and Brittany stopped singing. Santana couldn't speak. Quinn just sat there, while myself Rachel and Mercedes were just staring. Brittany turned to me and spoke. "you wanted to know what was wrong , you wanted me to tell you everything. I just did. Tina now you and everyone here knows exactly why my life is a tragedy. I hope this made you're day." Her voice was cold, but you could here the emotion. I didn't say anything, so she spoke again. "after all this the least you could do is speak. You pride at something that was on the verge of erupting and congratulations you managed to break it Tina." Brittany said before she let her tears flow freely.

"Britt." Santana whispered. "I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. I-." Sanana began before Brittany cut her off with a kiss. It was a very quick but Passionist kiss. Brittany pulled back and her eyes widened . She slowly began backing away.

"I'm sorry." She chocked out. "I shouldn't of done that. I'm a terrible girlfriend. Sam's gonna hate me. It felt so right. Why does this feel right? Oh yeah because Santana I've never stopped loving you." Brittany said before she turned and ran out of the gym.

"she loves me. She still loves me." Santana repeated in disbelief, tears ran down her face. "I need to talk to her. I need to get her back." with that Santana bolted out the gym. Me and the other girls just sat there trying to take in everything we just witness. Operation get Brittana back together was on the road of romance, all we needed now was for them to get

**Guys I hoped you liked this chapter it's a two part. I know we never got any Brittana really but don't worry it will come. I hope you liked it. Please review. The song was Tragedy - steps version . Review . PM me if you have any questions or contact me on Twitter - HEYAarmy1**


	5. Tragedy to Untouchable part 2

As Santana bolted out of the gym she couldn't help but smile. Brittany still loved her. The girl she planned on spending the rest of her life with still loved her after everything they'd been through. The latina ran down the hall towards the choir room, she was sure Brittany would be either here or outside. She ran into the choir room to be met with none other than Sam girlfriend stealer Evans. Santana plastered on her best fake smile, she walked over to Sam and shot him a confused look.

"where's Brittany?.I need to talk to her." the latina questioned and stated with a firm voice. Sam shrugged his shoulders in response. Santana wasn't happy with her answer so she asked again. "I mean it Sam I need to talk to Brittany. You're her boyfriend you of all people should know where she is." Santana growled, she flinched a little when she realized Brittany was still with Sam, but soon forgot about it when she see Sam's over sized lips part as he went to talk.

"I don't actually know, she had cheerio practice I know that. Then I got a text saying she couldn't meet up after practice she had stuff to do." the blonde said shrugging his shoulders again. "I thought she had plans with you so I didn't question her on it." he added smiling at Santana.

"you're no help." Santana grumbled to herself as she left the choir room, the only other place Brittany would be is outside under the oak tree, where she and Santana used to sneak off to when the skipped class to go talk and make out. The thought of the blonde going there made Santana's heart swoon. Santana smiled as she approached the oak tree, Brittany was lying with her arm stretched out across the ground in the spot where Santana's body usually was. Brittany used to wrap her arm around Santana's shoulders as they lay there talking about the future. Santana took seat next the the blonde's out stretched arm, Brittany looked up at the ravened haired girl, her eyes were still a little watery but she could tell it was Santana. Slowly Brittany sat up bringing her arms to her chest crossing them, she then softly smiled at Santana.

Santana's heart melted at the sign of the dancers perfect smile. "hey you, I just wanted to see if you're ok. I mean you kinda admitted a lot back there it looked really overwhelming." Santana softly asked carefully moving forward linking the blonde's hand with her own. Brittany just stared at their conjoint hands. "I know you're with the singing fish but Britt, you told me you love me. I love you to, I want to be with you. Just you not any of those other girls just you." Santana quietly admitted lowering her head in embarrassment. Again the dancer just sat there. "Brittany please say something." Santana whispered, squeezing the soft pale skin again.

"I- it's I- em." Brittany got out. She took a breath composing herself before she tried again . "San, you know I love you more than anything in the world but I can't breakup with Sam to be with you, I just can't." the blonde said, it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself though. Santana swore she felt her heart split down the middle, but she wasn't going to give up. Brittany took a shaky breath and continued. "it's just that after everything that's happened between us my heart is just starting to get stable again so my head has all these warnings. Santana if we did get back together again what's to say we won't breakup again, what if long distance is too much like last time. I know one thing for sure, our breakup nearly killed me, I cannot and will not be able to handle something like that again." Brittany added. Santana felt sick, she couldn't believe what their breakup had done to Brittany. Sure she felt the same way as Brittany but she kept herself distracted but the blonde beauty in front of her seemed to dwell on their split since the moment it happened.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. I was stupid and I've bet myself up everyday since I left you in the choir room. I really don't know why I didn't fight for us more. It's just you were saying these things and I felt like the worlds worst girlfriend but then after I did what I thought was right for us I felt even worse. I was so tempted to walk back in here and take back what I had done but I just couldn't face you after that." Santana whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Santana I don't know what to do." the dancer said throwing herself into the smaller girl hugging her tightly. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Brittany's back, she felt terrible that all this was happening because of her. "I love you so much and when I think of my future I see you and I see us together , having our own family, being madly in love. But it's like there's a wall that's blocking me from getting there. I see through the crack in the wall to all the things we could have but I don't know how to break it to get there." Brittany mumbled into Santana's neck.

"Britt, I would love to tell you just to dump Sam and get back with me and we can rebuild our relationship but you need to listen to you're heart. The real questions are do you actually want to break the wall?. Do you already know a way to break the wall and have you just avoided doing it for protection?. All I'm going to say to you is I love you, I want us to be together and have all those things behind the wall." the latina confirmed. "Now I would like to sing one thing with you." Santana stated, Brittany gave her a confused look.

Santana took Brittany's hand pulling her up before she ran back towards the doors of the school pulling an even more confused Brittany behind her. Once they reached the choir room Santana looked right over and Brad "hit it." she instructed.

The music began to play Santana and looked Brittany in the eyes and mouthed for you.

**Through wind and rain we got here**

**Now we're flying babe with no fear**

Santana smiled up at Brittany. The blonde knew the song, she couldn't help but laugh. It was such a Santana thing to do. Nobody knowns but on their first official date Santana sang this song while they slow danced under the stars.

**We've been doing pain for so long**

**When I stare in your eyes it's all gone**

Unknown to the two girls who were smiling like crazy while Santana sang, Sam was standing outside the choir room watching.

**Through wind and rain we burn bright**

**Learn to fly through flames and hold tight**

Brittany was smiling so much she'd never felt as happy and relaxed in months. Santana really was something special, slowly she could feel her wall begin to crack a little more.

**With so many ways to go wrong**

**When I look in your eyes they're all gone**

Sam hd to admit he hadn't seen the dancer smile like that in months. He didn't want to lose his girlfriend he loved Brittany and he thought she loved him just as much. Santana had hold of Brittany's hands and the two laughed and danced while Santana's voice echoed round the choir room.

**And in my dreams it feels like we are forty stories tall**

**When you're around ooooh we're untouchable**

**And in my dreams it feels like we aren't ever gonna fall**

**We're safe and sound we're untouchable**

Santana and Brittany were spinning round in circles. Sam was feeling very jealous, he couldn't believe Santana was making his girlfriend smile so much just by being there. Santana was trying to get Brittany to sing, the dancer was shaking her head back and forth but the latina pouted and Brittany couldn't say no she finally agreed to sing.

Brittany began to sing:

**It's only real when you're not around**

**I'm walking in the rain the sun goes down (oh,oh)**

Santana smiled she went to hug the singing blonde but Brittany bet her to it, Santana felt her feet leave the ground as Brittany picked her up and spun her around. Both girls we're giggling like idiots. Brittany kept on singing.

**And only love can save us now**

**I need you here again to show me how (oh, oh)**

Sam was getting really worried now, he could tell how much Santana loved Brittany and by the way things looked Brittany seemed to be enjoying it.

Santana starts singing again:

**I know that love shouldn't be so hard**

**And sometimes we're standing in the dark**

**But you light up everywhere I go**

Brittany and Santana just stood facing each other holding hands swaying from side to side. Santana was still singing.

**And I know a heart shouldn't beat so hard**

**And sometimes we're swimming with the sharks**

**But you light up and keep me out te cold**

Santana and Brittany both sang the chorus:

**And in my dreams it feels like we are forty stories tall**

**When you're around ooooh we're untouchable**

**And in my dreams it feels like we aren't ever gonna fall**

**We're safe and sound we're untouchable**

Sam was still stood outside the choir room, he was getting more unsure about his relationship with the more the song went on. Back in the choir room the girls were smiling like crazy, Santana hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Brittany never thought she could feel this happy again.

Brittany sings the next verse:

**It's only real when you're not around**

**The candle in my head is burning out (oh, oh)**

Santana takes over:

**I know that love shouldn't be so hard**

**And sometimes we're standing in the dark**

**But you light up everywhere I go**

Brittany felt something inside herself burst open. She was guessing it was the wall that stood between her and Santana because suddenly she wasn't afraid and she wanted to be with Santana. She listened as Santana's perfect voice kept going.

**And I know a heart shouldn't beat so hard**

**And sometimes we're swimming with the sharks**

**But you light up and keep me out te cold**

Santana nudged Brittany before the two began singing the chorus together again:

**And in my dreams it feels like we are forty stories tall**

**When you're around ooooh we're untouchable**

**And in my dreams it feels like we aren't ever gonna fall**

**We're safe and sound we're untouchable**

Brittany motioned for Santana to sing the remainder of the song.

**When ever you're gone, gone**

**They wait at the door**

**And everything's hurting like a bore**

**Without any meaning**

**We're just skin and bone**

**Like beautiful robots dancing alone**

Santana smiled up at Brittany while she continued singing.

**When ever you're gone, gone**

**They wait at the door**

**And everything's hurting like a bore**

**Without any meaning**

**We're just skin and bone**

**Like beautiful robots dancing alone**

Both girls knew the song was coming to an end, so they walked towards the chairs and sat down facing each other while the song went through it's last piano solo. The chorus came one last time so they sang it together:

**And in my dreams it feels like we are forty stories tall**

**When you're around ooooh we're untouchable**

**And in my dreams it feels like we aren't ever gonna fall**

**We're safe and sound we're untouchable**

The music came to an end. Both girls just looked at each other, they both knew what the other was thinking. Slowly they began leaning forward but before their lips could meet Brittany pulled back. "Santana I love you and I want to be with you but I need to breakup with Sam first, it's the right thing to do." Brittany said smiling at Santana who just sat they're in shock after hearing the words I want to be with you leave Brittany's mouth.

"ok, Britt. You are such an amazing person, I bet nobody else would have thought twice about that. It's one of the many reason I love you." Santana admitted blushing slightly. Brittany let out a soft laugh and then blushed at Santana's comments.

Before any more words could exchanged Sam walked into the choir room. He walked over to Brittany. " I heard the song, I heard what you and Santana we're talking about Britt." Sam said clearly a little hurt over the situation.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I know you probably hate me. I just-. It feels so right with Santana." Brittany said looking really upset, she never wanted to hurt Sam.

"I understand Britt. I want you to be happy, I love you and only want what's best for you. If Santana makes you this happy then you need to be with her. Sam stated."You remind me of me and Quinn." Sam chuckled at the memory.

"thank you Sam, you are truly amazing you know that. I love you to." Brittany said before she got up and hugged the blonde boy.

"Trouty." Santana yelled. "Thanks, I'll put a good word if for you with Quinn, she seems to be into you." Santana finished before she got up and offered her hand to Brittany. Brittany eagerly took hold of the hand she'd missed so much over the past couple of months. After they were outside the choir room the latina turned to face the blonde. "Britt will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend again?" Santana asked nervers making her voice a little shaky.

Brittany captured the smaller girls lips in her own, they shared a very long hot passionist kiss and reluctantly broke apart when air became a major issue. "I thought'd you'd never ask." Brittany quietly said winking at Santana. "I love you." the dancer whispered into Santana's ear.

"I love you to, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Santana whispered back. This time Santana leaned into peck her girlfriends lips. They then walked hand and hand out of the school. Back in the hall way behind the lockers Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel all stood there smiling at what they had just witnessed.

Tina turned to look at the other three girls. "That girls is how Brittany's life went from a tragedy to an untouchable romance in one day."

**Ok I know I'm bad! I have took a while to update nearly a week. Sorry. Hoping you liked this chapter. You're reviews so far have been very lovely and inspiring. The song was called Untouchable and it's by a British Girl band called Girls Aloud. As always I looked forward to you're reviews any questions you can find me on twitter HEYAarmy1.**


	6. Make No Mistake (She's Mine)

Santana had just finished preforming in front of the Glee club with a few cheerleaders from her collage. She could tell Brittany hadn't expected to see her, the dancer looked shocked but she was smiling anyway. Santana stepped forward. Brittany got up and made her way towards the latina.

"Santana, that was simply the greatest moment in show business history." Brittany said smiling proudly at the girl in front of her. "But how come you didn't tell me you were coming to town?" Brittany questioned.

Santana tilted her head to the side. "You know I think the better question is, why didn't you tell me you were dating Sam?". Santana replied back showing off how pissed she was. " I had just left a comment on my favourite Rizzoli & Isles lesbian subtext blog when I heard the news." Santana continued her expression still showing how annoyed she was. "Oh and before I forget, allow me to introduce my backup, and my girlfriend, Elaine." the latina added wrapping her arm around her girlfriends shoulder. Elaine smiled smugly while the smile on Brittany's face fell completely. " And by girlfriend, I mean out and proud, lipstick-loving, AfterEllen- reading girlfriend." Santana finished before she leaned in to peck Elaine on her lips. Brittany sat there at watched her x- girlfriend kissing her new girlfriend, she had to admit it really hurt. Sure she was dating Sam but seeing Santana kissing someone that wasn't her made the dancer feel sick. Brittany's face remained emotionless, she wasn't going show how much this hurt her. After all she deserved it right?. She was the one who never mentioned dating Sam to Santana, the blonde thought to herself.

Santana stood there her arm still wrapped around Elaine, she watched as each Glee member left the room heading for class. She noticed Brittany hadn't moved from her chair yet, the blonde was slowly packing up her things, Santana couldn't help but feel a little bad. Brittany finally packed all her stuff away and was heading towards the door, she looked over at Santana and gave her a smile, Santana smiled back. The latina's face fell when she noticed Sam come up to Brittany and offer his hand to the dancer, Brittany looked at the hand for a couple of seconds before she slowly reached over and locked their fingers together. Sam smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek before they walked out the choir room door together. Santana stood still staring that the spot that moments ago her x-girlfriend had stood.

"Santana." Elaine said snapping Santana from her trance. The smaller girl looked up at the tall browned haired girl. "Brittany is still madly in love with you." Elaine stated. Santana huffed, she shot Elaine a confused look. "Did you notice the way the smile on her face fell when you called me your girlfriend. Also I don't know if you realized but she was very hesitant of taking Sam's hand and when he kissed her cheek her face was emotionless. Normally when someone you're dating kisses your cheek you'd smile at the small but romantic gesture." the tall brunette stated.

"Elaine, if she was still in love with me why would she even be dating Sam." Santana questioned completely ignoring everything Elaine had just said. "I mean I know I said we could date other people and it wouldn't matter, but I never thought she'd actually do it." Santana quietly admitted. Elaine stood still for a moment taking in everything Santana had just said.

"Santana, when you guys broke up who broke up with who." Elaine asked. She was curious Santana never went into detail about the breakup all she said was they'd broken up. "I mean if you tell me I might be able to work out Brittany's intentions." Elaine added, hoping Santana's love for Brittany would get her to spill the whole breakup story.

"I broke up with her. I told her it was an unofficial breakup and that our relationship wasn't working. I told her it was the adult thing to do. Then I told her I would always love her the most and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She hugged me and said me to." Santana said her voice cracking slightly, replaying the break up in her mind was emotional torcher she hated it.

"did you guys not sit and talk about what the problems were in your relationship?. Did you let Brittany have a say in anything?" Elaine asked while she began putting things together in her head. Santana didn't answer she just shook her head while looking sadly at the ground. "Santana the way I see it, Brittany's only with Sam because she's lonely and if he makes her feel less sad, more happy and smarter all the bad feelings she has from the break up are pushed down and masked by fake happiness. Brittany because she was so hurt probably doesn't care that the happiness she feels with Sam is fake and untrue." Elaine explained, Santana looked up with a confused look.

"I always told her how smart she was, why would her being with trouty mouth make her feel smarter." Santana questioned.

"maybe because when you guys broke up she blamed herself cause she never graduated and because she couldn't figure a way to save your relationship." Elaine suggested. Santana actually thought that what Elaine said made perfect sense, of course Brittany would blame herself for the break up because she never graduated last year. Santana felt stupid how could she have forgotten all about that.

"thanks for the help Elaine, and everything you've said has helped a lot." Santana smiled before she walked away.

Elaine felt like she needed to tell Brittany the truth, she didn't want to make the blonde jealous over nothing. After everything Brittany and Santana had gone though she knew that if Brittany found out Santana had paid her to be her girlfriend she would be one hundred times more upset with Santana, and Elaine had to admit she found Brittany and Santana adorable.

Mean while Sam and Brittany were sitting eating lunch in the lunch hall. Brittany had been really quiet since Santana introduced Elaine to her. Sam had been worried about Brittany since they left the choir room, sadly they didn't share any classes today so lunch and Glee were the only times the two seen each other. "Brittany are you ok?" Sam asked hoping he didn't upset the dancer.

"I'm fine Sam." Brittany replied, her voice and face were both emotionless. Sam pouted a bit, he could tell Brittany wasn't ok .

"Britt, you know I know you're not ok, please just talk to me." Sam pleaded. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it Sam, please just drop it." Brittany said, she was beginning to get annoyed with Sam.

"Brittany, I know it can't be easy to see Santana with that girl but I'm sure you can be happy for her like she is for us." Sam said as he went to take Brittany's hands in his own. He was a little shocked when Brittany pulled her hands out of his reach.

"Sam, I said I'm fine let's just drop it." Brittany said once again.

"Britt." Sam said, Brittany could tell he was trying to get her to talk about it.

"Sam, Santana's not happy for us and I'm no were near happy for her, now stop being so annoying and leave it. You know what I'm going for a walk I'll see you later." Brittany aggressively whispered at Sam before she got up and walked away. Leaving a very hurt Sam sitting alone.

Brittany was walking alone in the halls when she spotted none other then Elaine walking towards her. Great out of all the people in the world I could run into in the halls it's her, the blonde thought to herself as she continued walking towards Santana's brunette headed girlfriend. Elaine and Brittany stopped right in front of one and other, Elaine smiled at the blonde but wasn't surprised when she received a death glare back from Brittany.

"Hi Brittany." Elaine chirped. Brittany scoffed before fake smiling.

"Hi, Ellen right?" Brittany growled back making sure she got the cheerleaders name wrong.

"actually it's Elaine." the brunette replied back with a smile.

"not to be rude or anything but is there a reason you're talking to me." Brittany shot back not even bothering to apologize for calling Elaine the wrong name.

Elaine ignored the harsh tone that Brittany had just given her. "Yes, I wanted to let you know Santana payed me to pretend to be her girlfriend to make you jealous. I think you both make a wonderful couple and I want you to know I see how unhappy you are with Sam." Elaine tells Brittany flashing her a toothy smile.

"what, Santana payed you?. Why?" Brittany asked totally shocked.

"because she was hurt when she found out you were dating Sam, she planned on coming back her to win you back but she didn't want to look pathetic so she asked me to help her out." Elaine said replaying the conversation she had with Santana a week ago.

"wow." was all Brittany could say. She wasn't expecting to hear that. "As lovely as that is, I'm very happy with Sam." Brittany forced herself to say. Elaine could physically see the blonde's body tense when she mentioned Sam's name.

"Brittany you're so unhappy with him, admit it. You're forcing yourself to stay with him because he makes you fake happy." Elaine laughed.

"I like Sam a lot and he makes me feel good and smart." Brittany challenged back.

"little bit of feedback sweetie, normally when you date someone you don't hesitate to hold their hand or remain emotionless when they kiss you're cheek and you especially don't tense when you're trying to tell someone how much you like them. You don't need to lie to me Brittany, I won't tell Santana." Elaine finished. Brittany let out a defeated sigh.

"I like Sam he makes me feel happy and smart, I just when I seen Santana it made all these emotions come back and it's like everything I have with Sam is pointless and useless." Brittany admits her voice getting quieter as she speaks. "I keep telling myself I'm happy with Sam and a little part to of me is but a huge part of me just feels dead." Brittany finished trying to hold back her tears.

Elaine gave Brittany and sympathetic look, she knew how Brittany felt. It wasn't a nice feeling and it was very confusing. "Brittany coming from experience I know this sucks and it's so confusing but don't let one tiny part of yourself keep you from what you really want. You need to take time with this because trust me if you make the wrong choice you regret it for the rest of your life." Elaine explained to the dancer.

"what do you mean from experience." Brittany asked genuinely interested.

"I don't want to get into it but a while back I was in you're situation with my x- boyfriend and a guy I was dating. I made the wrong choice and it came back and bit me in the ass." Elaine chuckled. "you're a smart girl Brittany, I just don't want to see you throw something away that is so hard to find. Santana and you have such chemistry and you go so well together, it's like you complete one and other. I know you feel less smart with Santana and you blame yourself for the break up but you cannot beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault, I want you to know that." Elaine said making sure she looked Brittany in the eyes as she talked.

"thanks Elaine, you are really sweet. I'm sorry for being so rude earlier . I think we could be great friends." Brittany replied.

"it's ok Brittany and yeah we could be. Do you mind if I get you're number, so you can keep me up to date with stuff and we can arrange to met and stuff." the tall brunette asked.

"no ,sure here." Brittany said handing her phone over to Elaine. A couple of seconds later Brittany was being handed back her phone.

"now I need to go. Got to get back to collage, Santana is in the auditorium." Elaine said before she quickly hugged Brittany and walked off.

In the auditorium Santana and Sam had been arguing over Brittany for twenty minuets. Santana couldn't believe Sam wouldn't just back down and give her Brittany back. "look we need to settle this once and for all." Santana stated. "I'm fighting for my girl." she added emphasizing the word my to show Sam again who Brittany belonged with.

"I'm not going to hit a girl." Sam said. Santana let out a laugh.

"who said anything about hitting." Santana questioned before she began singing.

**Don't call her up anymore**

**Cause I don't wanna hear your voice.**

**I don't wanna see your face.**

**Answer her door**

**make no mistake she's mine.**

**She's mine x2**

Santana had just sang the first verse she made sure to throw everything she felt towards Brittany into the song. Sam was getting ready to sing, as the music played the two walked around the stage making sure they kept intense eye contact.

SAM:

**She only know's how I feel**

**I only know what she's like**

SAM AND SANTANA:

**When she needs me**

**Oh, how she needs me**

**Deep in the night,**

**Make no mistake**

**She's mine x3**

Santana takes an aggressive step towards Sam, they are face to face. Sam shakes his head at Santana before the sing again .

**Don't get too close**

**when you dance**

**Cause I don't wanna **

**here from my friends.**

**You were out **

**on the town**

Santana decides to bring her vocals out more by holding on the next verse longer while Sam sings it quieter.

**There in her arms. x 2**

SANTANA:

**Don't include her in you're dreams.**

SAM:

**I wanna be in her dreams**

SANTANA:

**Cause I don't wanna close my eyes.**

SAM:

**Close my eyes**

SAM AND SANTANA:

**I don't know wanna**

**where she goes.**

SANTANA:

**Each night when she leaves.**

SAM:

**When she leaves**

SAM AND SANTANA:

**Make no mistake.**

**She's mine. x 4**

Santana and Sam haven't looked away from each other since the beginning of the song. Neither of them know that Brittany is standing at the door of the auditorium watching. The song's coming towards the end and Santana knows she's out done Sam but it doesn't make her try any less.

SANTANA:

**Don't call her up anymore**

SAM AND SANTANA:

**Don't call her up anymore.**

The song finishes and Sam is the first to speak "I know you really love her Santana but why don't you just except the best thing for her right now is being with me." Sam says. Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

"never." she said as she exited the auditorium. Brittany who had just witnessed everything quickly walked away towards her locker. Santana had just left the room and was making her way towards Brittany. "hey Britt." She greeted. Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana pulling her in for a hug.

"hi, San. I really need to talk to you but I have to go meet Miss P for extra studying, so can you meet me in the auditorium at three." Brittany asked. Santana pulled back so she was looking at Brittany's face. She nodded. Brittany smiled and kissed the tanned cheek before walking away. Santana couldn't help but stare it Brittany ass, the girl had one amazing ass and the skirt showed it off perfectly.

It was three o'clock Brittany was waiting for Santana in the auditorium. She was trying to think of what she could possible say. Just as she began overthinking Santana walked over to her. "I'm not breaking up with Sam. I really like him and he makes me feel really smart and think about things, like where air comes from, and how come in every movie about Jesus he dies at the end." Brittany said keeping her gaze between the floor occasionally meeting Santana's eyes. Brittany felt so rubbish for saying this she really wanted to be with Santana but she couldn't not right now. Santana stood there taking in everything Brittany had just said she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

"well, look, I'm not expecting you to start dating me again. I'm ... I'm taken." Santana began, Brittany smiled weakly. "I just want you to aim higher." Santana added.

"I know that you're not dating Elaine. She told me that you paid her with scratcher tickets and an Ani DeFranco T-shirt to pretend to be your girlfriend." Brittany stated, Santana looked a lot less confident now she looked upset. " And I also know that you dropped out of school." Brittany finished, she could tell Santana had put her walls back up. The latina's face gave everything away.

"well, I'm moving on up. Sue offered me a job to train to take over the Cheerios after she dies." Santana state with a half smile.

"you can't do that." Brittany replied back quickly.

"why? I mean, it's not like I'd have to wait that long. I'm totally gonna risin he protein shakes in a couple of years." Santana said. Brittany just looked at her x.

"I think you need to be somewhere that's as big and as hot as you are. It's ok to follow your dreams." Brittany told Santana.

"no, Brittany , you... you have no idea what it's like out there in the real world. No one gives a damn about you." Santana argued back.

"Rachel found a new guy. And I hear Kurt did, too. Why shouldn't you get the chance to be around people who are like you, who appreciate you? Be a part of a community? Why can't you have a real girlfriend? But not a best friend cause that part's already taken." Brittany challenged back. Santana smiled Brittany truly was amazing. The girls hugged each other.

"you really are genius, Brittany." Santana said smiling over at her best friend.

Brittany chuckled "Duh."

"and you're my best friend." Santana finished before they both leaned forward and kissed each other. The kiss only lasted a second but both girls felt fireworks go off inside their heads.

"Sam and I are going to Breadstix tonight to pretend to be you wanna come?" Brittany asked secretly praying Santana said yes.

Santana smiled. "No, thanks. I think I'm going to hang around here a minute more." Santana replied. Brittany was about to walk away but she suddenly stopped. She took something out of her Cheerio's jacket and handed it to Santana. Santana looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"promise me you'll wait till you're on the train to read this." Brittany asked holding her pinkey out. Santana smiled she linked her pinkey around Brittany's.

"I promise." she laughed. With that Brittany turned around and walked away. Santana stood there watching the tall blonde walk away, how she wished they were still together.

The next thing Santana knew she was on a train heading to New york. The train had just left the station, the latina couldn't imagine how her life had change so much in one day. She came back to Lima to get Brittany back, now she still didn't have that but Brittany had managed to talk her into going to New York. Santana still meant what she said she was never giving up on her and Brittany. The fact the dancer didn't say she loved Sam made he smile more. Now thinking about Brittany she couldn't help wonder what was in the envelope that Brittany had handed her and instructed her not to open till she was on the train. Well she was on the train now so she could open she thought to herself. Carefully Santana opened the envelope, inside was a letter. Santana took the letter out and began to read it.

_Santana, by the time you're reading this you should be on your way to New York. I just want you to know how proud of you I am. I know everything we've been through in the last few months has been rough but we've remained close despite that. I know you weren't expecting me to be dating anyone let alone Sam but I need you to know this. I really wanted nothing more than to have you back, many times today I thought about breaking up with him and getting back with you but I had to stop myself. I know if I did that you would still be here, wasting a year of you're life waiting on me to graduate. I couldn't handle that, the thought of it pained me so much. Santana you're amazing you deserve to be living your dream, I'm holding you back. I know going out there alone is scary but I'm your biggest believer, you're number one fan and hopefully soon enough your girlfriend again. Yes I said Girlfriend because that's my biggest goal in life, to be the proud girlfriend of Santana Lopez, even if it means dating Sam a while longer I know we can make it. I love you more than anything in the world and I want you to believe in yourself. I hope you understand why I did what I did. Santana I'd break my own heart a thousand times if it meant you would go and chase your dream. A wise woman once told me it's not about who you're attracted to, it's who you fall in love with. Guess what I'm in love with YOU ! Santana Lopez is the one and only person I love. We'll find our way back I know it. _

_Lots of love _

_Brittany xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :3_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought about letting you see Santana's reaction to Brittany's letter but decided against it. I'm sure all you Brittanaholics out there can picture it perfectly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case you don't know the song was Make no mistake (she's me) It was the glee version so Naya and Chord sang it. Review please. any questions you know tweet me HEYAarmy1 **


	7. I Do- What really happend part 1

**Hey guys just wanna thank you all for the lovely feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll like this. Basically if you've watched I Do and you're annoyed and upset with how it all went this should cheer you up. I haven't seen all of it but I've seen the more important parts. My take on what should have happened between Quinntana, Brittana and so on.**

Brittany had just broken up with Sam. The two blondes had talked before getting into an argument over the whole thing. Brittany was pretty sure everyone on their floor heard the whole conversation. The dancer was angry with Sam she told him she'd find somewhere else to sleep, she slammed the door shut and was heading towards the lift. Frist thing first she was going up to Santana and Quinn's room to tell Santana that she'd broken up with Sam and confess how she really feels about her. Luckily for Brittany Santana had left her room key by the bar so she had a perfect excuse for going to the room. One thing she had noticed was how drunk both of her best friends really were, she was so sure neither one of them had stopped drinking until the bar actually shut. As the lift stopped and opened it's doors the dancer stepped out, she walked up the hall with Courage and a positive attitude. As she passed Finn and Rachel's room a smirk crept across her face, she looked down at the do not disturb sign and let out a little chuckle. Brittany couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she appreciated Santana and Quinn's room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she arrived at the door. The only thing kepping her from Santana was this door. The tall blonde took a couple of deep breaths in before fixing her dress and unlocking the door. Brittany was looking at the ground as she entered the room so she hadn't noticed that Quinn and Santana were in one bed under the covers giggling away. "Hey Santana I just want you to know I broke-." Brittany began but she froze completely when her eyes met the bed. Suddenly a drunken Quinn and Santana emerged from the covers both with messy hair. But both girls smiles dropped when they caught sight of their best friend standing at the door. Brittany just stood and stared, she was so shocked she really wished her body would move, all she wanted to do was run as far away from this situation as possible but her body was frozen she couldn't move, she hadn't even blinked. Santana and Quinn had sobered up fast both girls were quickly and silently getting dressed. After they'd gotten dressed they took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Quinn decided she better say something. "Britt, it's not what it looks like." the small blonde was finding it very hard to find an explanation for what Brittany had just witnessed. " You need to understand that we've both hand a lot to drink and we're both in a really shitty place with romance right now." Quinn said looking into Brittany eyes. Brittany's eyes were usually an ocean blue colour but now they looked duller.

"we weren't doing anything." Santana yelled. Quinn slapped the latina's arm and scowled at her.

"Santana she just saw us." Quinn stated back. "Brittany say something please you're really freaking me out right now." Quinn said her voice full of worry. Brittany still hadn't moved or said anything since she entered the room. Quinn felt really bad, she knew her friend must be very confused, angry and hurt right now.

"Britt, hey are you ok? Say something please Britt." Santana pleaded, she didn't know what to do this was a very awkward situation and they're was no easy way out of it.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but nothing but a squeak came out. She tried again but still nothing. Slowly she moved her shaking hands towards herself. She pointed from Santana to Quinn to the bed, nobody said anything. Brittany held up Santana's key and pointed at it. "I- it's I-." Brittany tried to say but she stuttered, she was still lost for words. "I found your key by the bar and thought I'd come give it to you." Brittany finally manged to say, however she was looking down at the floor. Santana slowly walked towards Brittany stretching her arm forward, she took the key from Brittany and thanked the dancer. Santana went to take hold of Brittany's hand but Brittany pulled it out of her reach, the latina was rather hurt but she couldn't blame Brittany for what she did.

"Brittany can we talk about this?" Santana asked motioning between her Quinn and the bed. "You never even got to finish what you were saying." Santana added, walking back over to sit on the edge of the bed. Quinn shot Brittany an apologetic look but Brittany was still looking at the floor.

"Britt, we need to talk about this." Quinn stated in a firm tone grabbing the dancers full attention.

" no." Brittany snapped back. Santana and Quinn's eyes widened. Brittany had never talked to anyone like that. "There's nothing to talk about. I came here to give Santana her key, I've done that now I'm going to go." Brittany stated before she turned to head out the door. Before she could take another step out the room Quinn and Santana had ran up and pulled her back in before shutting the door. "What do you think you're doing?" Brittany growled at her best friends.

"I said we need to talk about this." Quinn replied back in a calm soft voice.

"She's right Britt, we need to talk." Santana added, while Brittany let out a sigh. "First of all you need to finish what you were saying when you walked into the room." Santana said curious to what her x-girlfriend had went to say. Santana was sure she heard the work break but it could just be the alcohol she thought to herself.

"it's not important, why don't you guys tell me about your sex. Was it good? Did you enjoy it. Are you guys dating now." the dancer shot back.

"Britt, I don't get what the big deal is here. You're with Sam, you've probably slept together loads of times by now. Santana and I made a drunken mistake, we had sex yes, it was instressing yes but we are most definitely not a couple or ever going to be for that matter." Quinn shot back. She was beginning to get annoyed at how selfish Brittany was acting. "We've had a rough time Britt. You have no idea about how hard things are away from school. Adult relationships are very complicated and the break ups seem to be a lot tougher. Give us a break we all make mistakes, why can't you realize that before you attack us with questions and judge us." Quinn finished. Brittany just looked at the blonde, her anger increasing with every word that left Quinn's mouth.

"I understand how scary it must be in the real world Quinn. I know you're all finding it hard to adjust to, I know adult relationships are tough but don't for one second think my life is a walk in the park. It's not, my life sucks, high school suck. Lima sucks everything so far in this year has sucked." Brittany yelled taking a step towards the two girls. "You have no idea how hard it is to watch my friends and girlfriend graduate, moving on to a new chapter of their lives while I repeat another year at a place I couldn't wait to leave." Brittany continued her eyes beginning to tear up." "I don't even care that you and Santana have slept together, I'm pissed and upset at the fact both of you have just slept with each other to try get over the fact you have no love life." Brittany added before going back and leaning against the door.

"Britt." Quinn said sympathetic, she felt bad. She never even considered how not graduating was going to effect her best friend.

"wait a second, how's it fair for you to say these things to me and Quinn? Judging us for sleeping together because we're hurt and lonely. You're doing the same thing with Sam right now aren't you?" Santana fired back. She didn't like arguing with Brittany but her point was fare. Brittany's eyes widened.

"not that it's any of your business but I haven't slept with Sam and I'm not planning to ever." Brittany yelled back while the tears rolled down her cheeks. Santana's jaw dropped open and Quinn's eyes went wide, neither girl had a clue and they felt terrible for what they had just said. "Nice to see even my best friends see me as a slut. Over the last two years I've grown up a lot and I've realized something. I don't like sleeping around, I like being in love and giving myself to someone who I can trust and I know loves me." Brittany added.

"Britt, that's so sweet. I'm so sorry and I'm sure Quinn feel the same. Can we please just talk like adults about this." Santana asked her eyes welling up with tears.

"I need to go. We can talk about this later." Brittany said , her face emotionless.

"oh, I forgot Sam must be really worried about you." Quinn blurted out after she checked the time. Santana and Quinn waited for Brittany to answer but the dancer just stood there.

"em, yeah he will be. Bye." Brittany quickly said before she left. Quinn and Santana thought something was up but they didn't want to question her. After Brittany left Quinn and Santana's room she headed down to the bar, she'd had a very confusing evening and she wanted to drink till she couldn't walk. Even though the bar was closed she figured out a way to snatch a couple of bottles from it and then she made her way outside to sit on the bench. Outside the blonde took her heels off and let her hair down, she took a massive swig from one of the bottle she'd picked up. Brittany didn't actually care what she was drinking as long as she became seriously drunk it didn't matter. The dancer coughed after she swallowed what she thought was straight tequilla. Oh well Brittany thought as she drank away, it was 1am and everyone was asleep apart from her. Brittany had been drinking non stop for 2hours she was really feeling the buzz. The dancer felt like calling someone so she grabbed her phone and randomly dialed a number.

"hello, Britt." a tired Tina mumbled through the phone. "What do you want, it's 1am I'm tired?" Tina asked.

"TINA!" Brittany yelled into the phone. "I like you Tina you're awesome, more people should be like you." the dancer slurred into the phone while she stumbled about the grass.

"Brittany, you weren't drunk earlier. What have you been doing and where are you?" Tina questioned, she was getting a little concerned with her friends behaviour.

"well stuff happened tonight, I'm drinking away my problems, I'm outside the grass feels funny between my toes." Brittany cried into the phone before she started laughing. "Tina what if I kill the little grass babies with my feet, will I go to jail?" Brittany sobbed.

Tina couldn't help but laugh, she found drunk Brittany hilarious. "I'm coming to get you, I'll bring Mike." Tina said before she hung up. While the blonde was waiting she noticed a lap post. Brittany smirked and decided she was going to poll dance. She stripped off her dress leaving her in her bra and underwear. Brittany put her phone down with a little hassle but after she set it down she wasted no times jumping up the poll and doing mad spins and sexy grinds against it. The blonde hadn't realized when she put her phone down that she had called Santana. Santana answered her phone but all she could hear on the other end was Brittany laughing, Santana couldn't help but frown. Why would the dancer call her if she was fooling around with Sam? Was this her way of getting back at her? The latina thought to herself. Santana was about to hang up when she heard another two voices. They sounded a lot like Tina and Mike.

"Brittany, what are you doing. Get off the lap post now and put you're dress back on." Tina demanded. Santana's eyes widened, she put her phone on speaker and woke Quinn up. Quinn shot Santana a confused look but Santana just pointed to her phone and told Quinn to listen.

"no, Tina, I'm a poll dancer. I'm sexy and you're totally worshiping me." Brittany giggled as she swung around the lap post again. Quinn burst out laughing, Santana smiled.

"Britt, you're totally wasted get off the lap post before you fall and injury yourself." Mike ordered trying to pull the blonde off the lap post. "what have you been drinking?" Mike questioned looking over to the empty bottles lying on the ground near the bench.

" donno, I just picked stuff up, think most of it is straight tequilla." Brittany mumbled before she started t loosen her grip on the lap post. "Mike do you think grass can talk?" Brittany asked looking the darked haired boy in the eyes. Santana and Quinn were laughing , god they loved drunk Brittany.

"I don't think so Britt. Anyway you weren't drunk earlier so how did you get this drunk?" Mike asked as he carried Brittany towards inside with Tina following carrying Brittany's phone , dress and shoes.

" stuff happened and then I wanted to get wasted to forget it all, it worked." Brittany giggled into Mike's chest. " Can I stay with you guys tonight." Brittany mumbled into Mike.

"Britt, you're sharing a room with Sam remember." Tina added. Brittany just shook her head in response.

"no, we got into a massive fight and I told him I'd sleep somewhere else tonight and we'd talk tomorrow." Brittany stated closing her eyes. Santana felt angry how dare Sam argue with Brittany and then leave her to find a place to sleep.

"ok, Britt you can stay with us but tomorrow you need to tell me what happened." Tina stated. Brittany nodded her head before falling asleep in Mike's arms. That was the last thing Santana and Quinn heard before the call ended.

"I'm going to kill Sam." Santana growled. Quinn just smiled.

"do it tomorrow it's late." Quinn replied. "Do you think when Brittany mentioned the work break earlier it had anything to do with her and Sam?" Quinn questioned as she began drifting back to sleep.

"yeah I do." Santana replied back. "Remember Q, Brittany never finished her sentence though so we don't know what she was going to say." Santana added before she began falling asleep. She couldn't wait to find out what was going on tomorrow.

**So guys I hope you liked part one. Let me know what you think. Pleas review **


	8. I DO- What really happened part 2

**Sorry. I know you all probably feel like killing me or never reading my fics again, I truly am sorry for not updating in a long time. Things have been crazy busy with school so I haven't had a chance. I'll hopefully try post a couple of chapters in the next couple of days. Here's the second part of I Do, I hope you enjoy .**

Brittany woke up the next day with a throbbing headache, the dancer couldn't stand the light from the window shining in so she put her pillow on top of her face before blacking out. Meanwhile Mike and Tina were heading downstairs for some breakfast, the two weren't together but they enjoyed spending time alone. They decided it be best to let their blonde friend sleep off some of her hangover before Tina interrogated her for answers on the whole fiasco last night. They approached the table to be greeted by Santana,Quinn, Rachel, Finn and Sam. Their five friend smiled up at them and motioned for them to join the table. As they took a seat they could feel someones eyes on them. Mike looked up and met Sam's gaze, the blonde headed boy smiled shyly before biting into a piece of toast.

"so has anyone see Brittany"? Sam hesitantly asked after swallowing his food. He didn't dare to look at anyone let alone Santana, after a couple of seconds he slowly lifted his head to look around each one of his friends slowly. Mike nodded while he took a sip of

"yeah, we found her last night. Poor Britt she was pretty wasted so we took her back to our room. She's still asleep, thought it be best for her to try sleep some of the hangover off."his orange juice. Mike replied with a small smile. Santana send a death glare to Sam which didn't go unnoticed by anyone, Sam shifted his gaze towards the floor hoping that Santana would stop burning a whole into his soul. The table sat in awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say or do, the tension between Sam and Santana was so thick it could be cut by a knive. Several minuets past and still no one dared to speak, the only sound that could be heard in the room was an old couple chatting away while drinking tea.

"yes, the fight lasted for ages. I wouldn't be surprised if she left him for good", the old lady said with a sad smile. Her husband shook his head in disagreement.

"no dear, I think she was out of line to. That Sam boy sounded awful upset." The little bald man replied before pouting slightly. The conversation seemed to grab the five young peoples attention, without a word they all made their way across to the elderly couples table.

"we couldn't help but over hear you're conversation. We think you might be talking about our friend Sam, would you care to tell us what happened"? Rachel asked in a soft voice. "My names Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry." She added before smiling.

"oh, sure we can explain." The little old lady said, unsure of what to say to the gang of young adults surrounding her table. She looked at Sam and smiled sadly. "You're the young man from the argument last night aren't you"? She asked with the fainest of smiles. Sam shifted uncomfortably on the spot before nodding slightly.

"well it was about 11 last night me and the Mrs had just gotten in from our wild night of bingo." the old man began. " We got back to our room and just as we shut the door we heard yelling from the room next door.

_FLASH BACK_

_"I can't keep living like this Sam". "It's unfair to you, to me and Santana". Brittany yelled to her boyfriend who was sitting on the bed looking very pissed off. Sam just huffed before shaking his head._

_"Brittany when are you going to realize that I'm the best thing for you. Santana knows it to, you two weren't meant to be, it's a simple as that. You need to stop dwelling on the past and move on from her. Lets start a new chapter babe, forget about you and Santana it's me and you from now on." Sam stated back. Brittany screamed in frustration throwing her shoes across the room._

_"Sam, I don't want to be with you. I don't want to forget about her. I fucking love her. She's my soul mate, I only stayed with you so she'd go to New York and chase her dreams." Brittany screamed back, her anger was rising every time Sam opened his mouth. She didn't understand how he couldn't grasp it._

_Sam looked at his girlfriend, he couldn't believe what she'd just admitted. He felt anger boiling up and before he knew it he got up and grabbed Brittany by the arms. " You can't just fucking tell me one minuet you don't want to waste last chances and then tell me your using me the next Brittany. I get that your hurt but it gives you no right to do all this bitchy back stabbing stuff to me." Sam roared back while tears rolled down his cheeks. Brittany just stared at him, her face remained emotionless while her arms began to sting from the way Sam had his fingers digging into her skin._

_"Sam, you don't get it. I thought I'd lost the love of my life. I was hurt and I felt like my whole life was ruined. You asked me out when you knew I wasn't one hundred percent ok. You can't blame me for making a stupid decision because I was hurt. I do mean all the things that I said Sam, I like the way you make me feel but I don't love you. My heart always has and always will be Santana's." the dancer cried back, while struggling to get out of her boyfriend's vice grip. "Let go Sam, your hurting my arms." Brittany whispered while she cried harder. Sam slowly released his grip on Brittany's arms before sobbing. _

_"Britt, this isn't fair." Sam cried trying to stop crying. Brittany nodded her head. _

_"I know it's not fair, Sam I can't pretend to be in love with you anymore. I can't." Brittany whispered before wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Sam I can't do this anymore we need to break up." Brittany chocked out before inhaling a deep breath. Sam felt his heart racing, he didn't want to belive it was the end not when it'd only begun._

_"no, Britt." Sam begged. "I thought you turned Santana down to let her chase her dream. Why would you a couple of months later change your mind"? Sam asked quietly. _

_"I can't keep my emotions in forever Sam. I need to let her know how I've always felt. If she turns me down then I'm just going to have to accept that." Brittany stated a little more firmly while she put her shoes back on. The dancer walked towards the door._

_"you know what fine, Britt you go and fucking do that. But you're not sleeping here tonight. I can't even look at you right now." Sam yelled before laying down on their bed._

_"I wouldn't want to anyway." Brittany screamed back before opening the room door walking out and slamming it shut__. _

_End Of Flash Back_

The four people around the table all gasped. Sam looked at the ground before walking away. Santana was so confused, Brittany loved her but let her go. But she was going to tell her last night she wanted to be with her. Then the latina remembered Brittany walking into her and Quinn's room last night. She gasped and grabbed Quinn's arm. "Quinn, remember when Britt showed up last night." Santana whispered into the small blonde's ear. Quinn's eyes widened before she flung her hand over her mouth while she gasped. The old couple said their goodbyes to the young adults before leaving the room. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike,Santana and Quinn all made their way back to their table. Bram breakup was the big talk at the table. Unknown to all of them a very hung over Brittany was standing at the entrance to the dining room. The blonde knew what she was going to do would be a bit pushy and it was going to make her head worse but love won over pain so she pressed play on the CD player she had. All eyes were on her. She walked towards the table before she began to sing

**Sometimes I watch you when you're sleeping,**

**I wonder what you're feeling,**

**Both wide awake and dreaming of yesterday.**

Brittany didn't even bother to hide it, she was looking directly at Santana. Nobody else mattered apart from the girl sitting in front of her.

**I want you to kiss away the tension,**

**The issues never mentioned,**

**With all the best intentions,**

**But you turn away.**

Brittany was already crying but she pushed thought, Santana needed to hear this. Santana was sitting with her hands over her mouth while tears ran down her cheeks.

**Oh baby if you find I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'll buy you flowers, I'll pour you wine,**

**Do anything to change your mind.**

**I know you may be disinclined,**

**To find the love we left behind,**

**So kiss me then make up your mind,**

**I'm not the loving kind.**

Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's hand. She wasn't paying attention to all of their crying Glee club friends. Santana squeezed the pale hand tightly.

**I'd do anything, sing songs that lovers sing,**

**If I could change your mind,**

**Am I not the loving kind.**

Santana just kept hold of Brittany's hand she never wanted to let go. Here was her x- girlfriend singing her heart out to her.

**I'd do anything, sing songs that lovers sing,**

**If I could change your mind,**

**Am I not the loving kind.**

Brittany smiled gently at Santana. The others sat their smiling like idiots.

**Somewhere on a Monday morning,**

**In a rush hour of another day,**

**Standing on a crowded platform, carelessly we lost our way.**

Brittany gently pulls her hand back but winks at Santana.

**Sometimes I watch you when you're sleeping,**

**I wonder what you're feeling,**

**Both wide awake and dreaming of yesterday.**

Santana smiled at Brittany.

**Oh baby if you find I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'll buy you flowers, I'll pour you wine,**

**Do anything to change your mind.**

**I know you may be disinclined,**

**To find the love we left behind,**

**So kiss me then make up your mind,**

**I'm not the loving kind.**

Brittany swayed from side to side while the instrumental part of the music played.

**I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'm not the loving kind...**

Brittany grabbed Santana's hands before singing again.

**Oh baby if you find I'm not the loving kind,**

**I'll buy you flowers, I'll pour you wine,**

**Do anything to change your mind.**

**I know you may be disinclined,**

**To find the love we left behind,**

**So kiss me then make up your mind,**

**I'm not the loving kind.**

Brittany finished singing and looked at Santana's sparkling brown eyes. They looked down at each others lips, before leaning in and softly kisses each other. "I love you Santana, I want to be with you. I-" Brittany began but was cut off with Santana's lips on her own.

"I know babe, I know. I love you too." Santana said before kissing Brittany again.

"BRITTANA'S BACK BITCHES." Quinn yelled at the top of her voice causing everyone to laugh. But Santana and Brittany were too caught up making out to even notice.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I love you guys, hope you can forgive me. I hope you liked the way this chapter went. Let me know your thoughts . Again I'm very sorry.**


	9. Proudly So

**Ok so this chapter is gonna be based on the shooting and the after part of it. Mainly the after part of it but I wanna have a cute Brittana moment during it. Jumping between Brittany and Santana's POV. Also I just wanna give a massive thank you to songbirdsxo . She gave me some help with the idea of the after part of the shooting. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Brittany's POV- Day of the shooting**_

The gun kept going off. I was so scared. Sam being the baby he is ran away at the first chance he got. Now I'm trapped in the toilet by myself. I don't know how many people are still in the school . I don't even know if my friends are alive. I'm not leaving this room though. I can't , it's too risky. My heart is beating so fast, I'm actually scared in case it comes out of my chest. The gun shots are firing like mad. All I want to do is cry but then the shooter might hear me and shoot me. I wish Santana were hear. The gun shots get further away. He's moving away from the bathroom. I think I'll stay here for a while longer just to be safe, I think I'll call Santana. I mean who am I kidding. I'm one hundred percent madly in love with that girl, I need her in my life. Right now I don't know how much longer I'm going to live. I want to stay positive and pray that I'll make it but I know there's a chance I won't. I'd rather die knowing Santana knows how I really feel about her. I can feel myself getting upset but I can't cry not right now. I have to do this first. Slowly and quietly I dial Santana's number and pull the phone to my ear. It rings a couple of times before a raspy voice answers. "Hello, Britt." Santana chirps down the phone.

"h-hi, San." I whisper, hoping I can't be heard.

"Britt, why are you whispering?" Santana asked, worry becoming evident in her voice. I take a slow shaky breath.

"San, I don't know how much time I have left but I need to tell you something." I say so softly I wonder if she even heard me. My question is answered when I hear her gasp down the phone.

"Brittany, what do you mean?" she says her voice cracking slightly. I feel the tears fall from my eyes, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"San, I love you and I want to be with you proudly so. Nobody else baby just me and you. You're it for me. I know I chose Sam the last time but it was a mistake a stupid mistake. I hope you believe me and we can work past this." I cried as quietly as I could. Santana stopped breathing. "San." I say.

"babe , do you really mean all that." Santana sobbed down the phone. I know she felt me nod my head because she lets out a shaky laugh. "Well babe , looks like Brittana are back from their long break." she jokes, I try to force a laugh back but I can't.

"baby, I donno how to tell you this but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be alive." I slowly and quietly begin to explain. Her breath catches in her throat and she begins coughing.

"w-w-what!" She gasps.

Just as I go to explain the gun shots get louder, shit it means the gunman is close. I hear Santana gasp again down the phone before she starts screaming my name. "S-s-san , shh... It's go-gonna be o-o-ok." I stutter trying to calm her down without making too much noise. The gun shots go of rapidly, I shut my eyes and pray, it's all I can do. I bit my lower lip hoping it will stop the sob I'm trying to hold in escaping my lips. On my phone I can hear my girlfriend crying uncontrollably, she keeps screaming my name. I want nothing more than to answer her but I know it's too risky. "I love you so much. I'm yours proudly so." i whisper before a massive bang sends things flying everywhere landing on top of me, the last thing I remember was seeing a wheel chair.

**Santana's POV - Day of the shooting.**

FUCK! My baby girl's in school while a shooting is happening. She told me she loved me and then the line went dead. I'm fucking freaking out. I turn on the TV and sure enough major headline on the news. SHOOTING AND MICKINELY HIGH SCHOOL IN LIMA OHIO. Ok I'm seriously having a panic attack now. My breaths become rapid and I'm pacing around the apartment. I need to go home now , I need to see Brittany. I don't even know if she's alive or not. The thought of her being gone is scaring me shitless. I decide to jump on the train and get to Ohio as fast as I can. A couple of nerve wracking hours later I'm at my house. My mami and papi and quick to come comfort me, the know about everything that's gone on between me and Brittany from our breakup to our latest phone conversation. " Sweetie all we can do is wait and see what happens." my papi says before placing a kiss to me temple.

"Santana, honey we're all praying everyone especially Brittany is safe and makes it though this ok. We're in this together. I nod before lying down resting my head on my mami's legs. She played with my hair. I feel the tears running down my face again. "It's going to be ok honey." my mami whispers.

We're all sitting watching the news. We just found out the shooter shot himself behind the school. Fucking loon. Now I'm sitting hear waiting for them to announce everyone who's been killed or seriously injured. I'm praying that none of the Glee club especially my Britt-Britt's names come up. Finally after an agonizing ten minuets they stop. Thank god I've not heard one name I know. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear a knocking on the front door. I quickly walk to the hall before opening it. My eyes go wide when I see my girlfriend standing there, she's paler than usual but smiling none the less. I scream before throwing myself into her arms. She wraps her arms around my waist and we stand at my front door hugging each other like mad, slowly I pull away. "Britt, your ok." I breath, she laughs and nods before crashing her lips into mine. We just slowly let other lips explore each other, not moving from my door. We pull apart when I hear my mami and papi laughing at us.

"Brittany, thank god your ok sweetie. We've been worried sick." my parents say at the same time.

"yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little freaked out but ok." she says wrapping her arms around me.

We spent the the next couple of hours catching up on each others lives. Brittany had a very stressful day so we went to bed early that night. "Love you baby." she whispered before cuddling into me and drifting off. I kissed her head.

"love you too babe." I say back before drifting off.

**Brittany's POV - Day after the shooting**

Since school was off for the next couple of days. Me and Santana decided to have a bed day. We're just going to sit in her room cuddling, watching DVDs and getting our sweet lady kisses on. My beautiful girlfriend had just put on Harry Potter , we got back under her covers and cuddled. To be perfectly honest I love spending time with Santana but I really want to let her know how I feel. "babe, can I tell you something." I ask while kissing her tanned cheek.

Santana smiles up and me and kisses my quickly. "Sure baby, you know you can tell me anything. I smile and cuddle her tighter.

"I feel like I never got the chance to tell you how I actually feel about you. I mean I kind had to rush it yesterday." I began to explain, she looked at me curiously so I continued. "I just want you to know, Santana you mean the world to me. Words can't describe how you make me feel. I just know that every moment spent apart was a waste of time, I know we can't change the past but we can start our new future. Together, you and me for ever babe. I love you and we're Brittana together proudly so." I finished, I didn't have time to look at her reaction because she crashed her lips into mine.

"baby, that was so cute and romantic. So perfect. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together, I know that." she said to me. I couldn't not kiss her after that. We made out for a while before we went back to watching the movie. During the movie I got an idea, I plugged in my ipod and shuffled though the playlist until I found the song I wanted. I paused the movie and began singing to Santana. I knew she knew the song because her face broke out into a smile.

**Six on the second hand**

**Two new years resolutions**

**And there's just no question**

**What this man should do**

**Take all the time I lost**

**All the days I cost**

**Take what I took and**

**Give it back to you**

Santana grabbed my hand and smiled at me softy, she kissed my cheek and then she began singing with me.

_Brittany & Santana :_

**All this time**

**We were waiting for each other**

**All this time**

**I was waiting for you**

**We got all these words**

**Can't waste them on another**

**So I'm straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

We were sitting holding hands keeping eye contact at ll times. I squeezed her hand and she smiled before she began singing alone.

_Santana: _

**I don't know what day it is**

**I had to check the paper**

**I don't know the city**

**But it isn't home**

I let a few tears roll down my cheek, Santana did the same. We kept our hands joint but got off her bed so we could slow dance together. Santana kept singing.

**But you say I'm lucky**

**To love something that loves me**

**But I'm torn as I could be**

**Wherever I roam**

**Here me say**

_Brittany and Santana:_

**All this time**

**We were waiting for each other**

**All this time**

**I was waiting for you**

**We got all these words**

**Can't waste them on another**

**So I'm straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

We were slow dancing making sure our bodies were a close a possible. I wanted to kiss Santana so bad but I wanted to hear her voice sing the next verse so I restrained myself and asked her to keep going. She smile shyly and kept singing.

_Santana:_

**Yeah, all, running back to you**

**All, running back to you**

**Yeah...**

_Brittany:_

**Oh, every time so far**

**Every time so far**

**To get back to where you are**

We began slowly waltzing around Santana's room as we sang the chorus together.

_Brittany and Santana:_

**All this time**

**We were waiting for each other**

**All this time**

**I was waiting for you**

**We got all these words**

**Can't waste them on another**

**So I'm straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

**I'm straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

**Yeah**

**Straight in a straight line**

**Running back to you**

**To You**

We stopped waltzing around and we looked each other in the eyes before we both slowly leaned in to kiss each other. This kiss lasted a couple of minuets, it wasn't rushed it was slowly and perfect. Santana pulled back and leaned her head against mine. "You're mine proudly so." I stated, she smiled.

"And you're mine proudly so." She said back.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully it was easy enough to follow. Hope you all review.**


	10. Amazed

**So I didn't get many reviews for the last couple of chapters. If you guys think it's getting a little boring please let me know, give me some hints on what you wanna see. Hopefully you'll all like this chapter. This is something I really want to happen for real.**

_Brittany's POV_

So here I am sitting on my bed, looking at pictures of me and me beautiful girlfriend. Yes Santana and I are back together. I couldn't be happier. The thing is now that I think about it she's sang songs to me that express how I make her feel and I haven't done it back to her. Ok I need to change this. So I decided to pick up my phone and call Finn. "Hello Brittany." Finn mumbles down the phone.

"hey Finn." I chirp back. " I want to sing a solo at regionals." I state, the phone goes dead. "Finn you still there?" I asked.

"oh, yeah sorry I'm still here. It's just Britt we need to win this competition and I'm not trying to be rude here but you don't have an overly strong voice." Finn says, quietly. Ouch that hurt but I don't care, I need to sing.

"Finn, I know I don't have a strong voice but you need to understand there's a reason behind me wanting to sing." I tell him, making sure I sound stern because I need this to happen. " Basically I want to surprise Santana and sing her a song that explains how she makes me feel. She's done it for me loads of times and I feel like it's my turn to give back to her." I begin to explain. "You know that we used to let you and Rachel sing all your stupid love ballads at the show choir competitions, out of love Finn. I know you know what it feels like to be in love. Please just let me do this." I beg.

"ok, fine Brittany you can sing the solo. I know what you mean singing a song to someone that tells them how they make you feel is magical. Between you and me I think we should keep this a secret that way everyone will be surprised and it will be ten times more awesome." Finn laughs down the phone.

"yeah that would be great. Anyway that's all I really needed to ask. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I chuckle.

"are you and Santana not together right now?" Finn gasps. I laugh, me and Santana are normally with each other every minuet of every hour of the day but sadly she had to go meet family for dinner.

"she's at a family dinner so I told her I'd just see her tomorrow." I say. "Anyway I'm off to bed, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." I add before hanging up the phone. I decide to go to bed early and dream about my amazing sexy girlfriend. I really can't wait till regionals.

_Neutral POV_

The next day at school, all the Glee club were talking non stop about how amazing their set list was for regionals. Brittany sat there with a smile of her face. She couldn't wait to sing for Santana, it felt like it was long over due. Seconds later Santana strolled into the choir room with smile on her face, she looked around for her girlfriend, once she spotted the dancer she quickly made her way to her girlfriend before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey baby." the latina greeted with a cheesy smile.

"hey babe." Brittany smiled back. "So glad you're here, I missed you." Brittany pouted, while she pointed to her lips. Santana rolled her eyes playfully before she leaned forward and connecting their lips. The girls stayed like this for a couple of minuets before Santana pulled back and took a seat on Brittany's lap.

"you're too cute for your own good." Santana stated bopping Brittany on the nose. The blonde scrunched her nose up making Santana laugh. Just as they were about to kiss Finn entered the room.

"hope you're all ready for regionals. I'm sure the conformances will be full of emotion and surprise, he added. He winked at Brittany who smiled back. The wink didn't go unnoticed by Santana. Angry instantly boiled up inside her.

"Jolly green giant!" Santana snapped. "Why the hell are you winking at my girlfriend? If I were you I'd be careful because next time Snix won't be so nice." Santana growled before Brittany kissed the back of her neck, releasing any angry the latina had.

"you guys make a super cute couple." Marley said , smiling over at the girls who were cuddling.

"you actually look super hot together." Ryder added. Santana rolled her eyes.

"even I have to admit, you kinda are adorable together." Kitty added.

"thank you." Santana said quickly. "But if you ever mess with Britt or piss me off I will cut you." she added. The bell suddenly went and everyone began making their way out the choir room apart for Santana and Brittany. The girls were too caught up looking into each others eyes and cuddling.

"god you're eyes are perfect." Brittany blurted out. The blonde was in a trance like state, her girlfriend's eye were so stunning. Santana smiled and looked at the ground shyly. "Don't be shy baby, you know I think you're perfect." Brittany said while she tried to get her girlfriend to look at her. Santana looked up and smiled at Brittany, she kissed Brittany's nose before getting off her lap and holding her hand out for the blonde. Brittany gladly took her girlfriend's hand and the two made their way towards the exit.

"I can't wait to see you guys preform tomorrow. I hope you get you're chance to shine baby." Santana said while the girls walked towards her car.

"I can't wait for you to see us either. I know you're going to love it." Brittany stated with a smile. Santana raised her eye brown and motioned for Brittany to continue but the dancer just shrugged and smiled.

"such a tease." Santana huffed. Brittany giggled at pecked her lips.

"you know it." the blonde laughed.

_Brittany's POV _

I'm lying in bed with my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. Santana spent the night last night, all we did was cuddle and kiss. It was the perfect . She was sound asleep her raven coloured hair sprawled out all over the pillow. She was tucked into my side, I tried to get up without waking her but I think she had different ideas. She tightened her grip around my waist and let out a whine. "Britt-Britt, no. Sleep." she mumbled into my side, I giggled. God she was adorable. I decided not to argue with her, a tired Santana is far too adorable to argue with. She felt me get back into the bed with her, she let out a content sigh. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, I love cuddling with Santana, her skin is always so soft.

"sweetie, as much as I liked cuddling your tired little butt we need to get up." I said, Santana huffed and shook her head against my body. I decided to try something a little more persuasive, slowly I pulled her on top of me until her front was pressed against my front and our faces were inches apart. Slowly I pressed my lips to her's making sure our lips just barely touched. Santana was quick to wake up and snatch my lips in her's. I smiled into the kiss. My girlfriend swiped her tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission, I quickly granted it and soon our tongues were wrestling against each other. We were in the middle of a heated make out session and I knew if we didn't stop soon clothes would be flying off and neither of us would make the competition. Reluctantly I pulled back and Santana huffed to show her annoyance.

"Britt." she whined, I laughed.

"sorry babe but we need to go so we're in time for the competition." I said before getting out of my bed, Santana tried to catch my arm but I jumped back and she feel face first onto the spot my body had been moments ago.

"leave me here. Helpless all alone. I'll just cry myself to sleep and pretend I'm ok." she said dramatically waving her arms around in the air. I rolled my eyes, god she was adorable.

"San you're way too dramatic. If you get your lazy ass out of my bed we can shower together." I said and instantly Santana was off the bed and pulling me towards my bathroom, she had a huge smile on her face. "But you need to keep your hands to yourself unless you promise to be good." I added causing her smile to falter slightly but she didn't seem to mind.

After our eventful shower we made it to school. We were ten minuets late but it was totally worth it. Santana seemed to agree because I could see the smile plastered on her face. She moved her eye brows up and down and winked at me, I just had to laugh. Seriously we find it so hard to keep our hands off each other. Santana parked the car and we got out, our hands instantly joining before we ran towards the school. After running for a few minuets we arrived in the choir room to be met with scared looking members. Everyone looked at us before going off on a rant about how we should have been on time but I didn't care. I mean it's not like we were too late so it's ok. Any way I went and got changed while Santana went and took her place in the crowd. Just for support all the graduate's were back. Yes ever Rachel had come to see what the New Directions had up their sleeves for regionals. For our first song we sang Footloose, the crowd went wild. We could see the graduates proud smiles and it felt nice. After that we done Shout again another crowd pleaser. Now the finally song was coming up thing was nobody knew that we had changed who was singing the solo. As I got ready to go on stage Finn broke the news to everyone. The were surprised and a little angry but they all seemed to understand. I took to the stage, the lights were dim and nobody could see me. The music began, I took a breath before I began singing.

**Everytime our eyes meet**

**This feeling inside me**

**Is almost more than I can take.**

The lights slowly begin getting brighter and I can see the x-glee clubbers looking shocked. Nobody ever expected me to sing a solo at a competition. Santana has her hands covering her mouth, I don't know weather it's just because she's shocked or if she's figured out I'm singing to her. I send her a wink before I continue singing.

**Baby when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away.**

I start walking forward on the stage, I'm heading into the crowd. I want to sing this to Santana's face. I know all the judges aren't against gays so they can't hold this against the glee club. I make my way down the stairs on the stage, as I do I keep singing.

**I've never been this close to anyone**

**Or anything.**

**I can hear your thoughts**

**I can see your dreams.**

I'm making my way towards Santana, the audience are silent. They seem to be fascinated by what I'm doing. The spotlight lands on Santana and she gasps. I think it's just clicked for her what's happening. The rest of the x- glee clubbers seem to have realized what's going on because they all smile widely at me. Santana's crying and smiling at me. I walk towards her before taking her hands in mine. I look her in the eyes before I sing the chorus.

**I don't know how you do what you do.**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of m life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

The crowd gasp and I can hear rounds of awws fill the room. I feel a tear roll down my cheek but this is for Santana so I'm going to finish it. Santana looks like she's broken down, she's crying full on now and kind of shaking. If I didn't know she was doing this because she was happy I would be seriously worried. I mouth I love you to her before I sing the next verse.

**The smell of your skin**

**The taste of your kiss**

**The way you whisper in the dark**

Santana looks so beautiful to me. I know her eyes are red because she's crying and her hands are shaking but I love seeing Santana let her emotions out. I kiss her hand and keep singing. I'm aware of the intense stares of the crowd and I remember I'm singing in a competition but I can't help but feel I've already won. I mean I'm doing what I've always wanted to do. Singing to Santana in front of people telling her how much I love her.

**Your hair all around me**

**Baby you surround me**

**And touch every place in my heart.**

**Oh it feels like the first time**

**Everytime.**

**I wanna spend the whole night **

**In your eyes.**

The crowd are on their feet and cheering, I can't help but smile. Santana smiles proudly at me and is laughing through her tears. I feel like I need to sing harder than every before. I smile at my beautiful girlfriend before singing the chorus.

**I don't know how you do what you do.**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of m life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

The crowd cheer louder and Santana's smile widens. I can't not smile everything is going to plan. Time to bring it home I think to myself.

**Every little thing that you do**

**I'm so in love with you**

**It just keeps getting better**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life**

**With you by my side**

**Forever and ever**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Oooooh**

**Every little thing that you do**

**Baby I'm amazed by you**

I finished singing and the crowd were silent once again. I started to panic as did the rest of the x-glee clubbers. Suddenly the crowd began to chat "Kiss her". Santana got up and connected out lips. I dipped her backwards and the crowd brust out into applause. The kiss was deep and passionist. When we pulled back everyone in the room was still cheering. Santana leaded in for one more quick kiss before I had to run to get back on the stage, where all the clubs were standing waiting to see who one. The rest of the New Directions high fived me and hugged me when I got back onto the stage.

The host stepped onto the stage. "Well that was very emotional. So good. Can I just say to the two girls you make a beautiful couple, anyway the winner of the regionals show choir competition is the New Directions. well done you're off to Nationals." the host yelled out. Everyone went crazy, I felt myself be picked up into the air. Everyone was chanting my name.

"put my girlfriend down so I can kiss the crap out of her." Santana said coming towards us. They put me down and suddenly Santana's lips were on my own. We kissed for a little bit before Quinn pulled us a part. "Quinn." Santana growled.

"as cute as you guys are I think we all wanna hear why Brittany chose now to sing to you." Quinn stated, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"well, I thought about all the times Santana's sung to me and expressed how I make her feel. I love the feeling it gave me knowing I made her feel like that so I thought I should return the favor it's long over due." I began to explain.

"but why here?" Rachel asked.

"I thought it would surprise Santana the most and I got to let everyone know how she makes me feel." I said, everyone awd and Santana wrapped her arms around my waste.

"love you baby, you're my one and only love." Santana whispered in my ear.

"love you too babe. Like I sang I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side." I whispered back. Santana turned me round and kissed me again. "

"my amazing girlfriend everyone." Santana yelled, I giggled before we began making out. Best day ever.

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd really love your feed back so please review. Remember mor reviews make it easier for me to write. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
